Scorpius Malfoy's Hogwarts Life
by mofamm.osman
Summary: What Happens when Harry and Ron's Children Go to Hogwarts? Will theirs Draco's children be arch enemies like they where? Or will there be love at first sight? DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, I wish I did, but alas it belongs to our Queen


Since their first year at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry always hated Draco Malfoy. Nineteen years later, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy where were starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Potters had just entered Kings Cross station at 10:35 and where looking for the platform. When they found it, James ran straight through leaving Albus stunned, he had always stayed at home with his mum Ginny and sister Lily on the first of September and this was the first time he had seen someone walk through a wall.

"Dad, how do we get through the barrier? Do we have to produce a charm or something?" Albus questioned

"No, it is bewitched to let only wizards go through," said Lily who had begged her parent to let her come with them.

''How do you know?'' Al asked suspiciously.

"Honestly Al don't you read?" She questioned. Harry chuckled at this remembering when Hermione had asked him and Ron the exact same question in their first year.

'' Honestly Al, do you want to miss the train?" Ginny said from behind Lily.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot why we were here'' Harry said in a chuckle and with that being said they all walked through the brick wall.

As they walked through they saw Ron and Hermione with their kids Rose and Hugo. "Hey Gin, how are you?" Ron questioned.

"I'm ok, how're the kids" she replied.

"Good thank you and yours?" Hermione said

"Well the second one is off and next year the last one is off too and that will be them finished!" Harry said with a chuckle earning him a punch from Ginny and Lily Luna.

As they heard someone coming through the passageway, they looked turned around and saw the one person they didn't want to see. Draco Malfoy with his wife Astoria and son Scorpius. "Hey Potter, Wealsey, Granger. It's er...nice to see you again. " Malfoy said.

"What? No Scarhead? Or Mudblood? or jokes about the weasleys? Oh yeah you and your family don't mean anything lucky Harry stood up for you and your family and your not in azkaban! So get out of my way Malfoy" Ron screamed

"I'm sorry let me explain please." Malfoy pleaded

"But you don't deserve it do you? You never said or did anything when your aunt Bellatrix was torturing Hermione half to death!" Ron glared.! "Not when she offered her to greyback like a piece of ** or when she almost murdered her!" He screamed!

"I couldn't you don't under-"

"Don't bother Malfoy," it wasn't Ron who spoke but Harry, "Don't bother even trying to explain! Get to work in half an hour and don't be late! And it doesn't help insulting your boss's best friend!" He yelled.

Draco, knowing he stood no chance, walked away with his wife and child. Harry and the rest of the bunch his family walked to the train.  
Ron stared at Scorpius as he spoke, "So that's the Malfoy spawn eh? Rose, make sure you beat him in every exam, luckily you inherited your mums brains!"

"RON! Don't make her hate him before they even know each other!" Hermione exclaimed

"Sorry, do you know who his father is ?" he questioned

"Ron they are two different people, they aren't the same, besides that was years ago. Let it go.! Anyway guys get on the train before I grow old!" Hermione joked.

As they all climbed in Harry shouted "Albus I have got something for you," and at that moment he pulled off his invisibility cloak which was hiding a cage, inside that cage was a beautiful snowy white owl.

"Wow" they all said together

"Are you sure dad? Are you sure you are ready for this?" Albus asked concerned

"Al, it was over 19 years ago when she died, I am ready and I want you to have it her, " he explained. "What do u you want to name her?"

"Hedwig Junior" he said Albus replied while smiling at his dad.

"But dad, you didn't get me an owl when I stated Hogwarts!" James protested

"That's correct I never didn't, I gave you my Invisibility Cloak and your head of house,"

"Oh and don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny said from behind Harry.

"Anyway Professor Longbottom sent it back with a letter telling us that you tried to booby trap the Slytherin common room with dung bombs!" Harry sai

"Oh yeah, I still don't know how he found me!" James said muttered.

"He found you because he asked to borrow the Marauders Map a week before that incident!" Harry explained.

*Train Sounds :D*

" Bye" Harry, Ginny, Ron And Hermione said in unison.

The waved until the train was out of sight, said goodbye and Apparated to work.

- On the Hogwarts Train-

"Hey guys I found an empty one!" Rose screamed down the train. She entered the compartment and James and Albus jumped into the compartment after her and got comfortable. They started playing Exploding Snap, which Uncle George had given James, until the food trolley came and they put their money together and brought the lot! While eating their chocolate frogs they found HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER and RONALD WEASLEY's cards.

"Omg Merlin our parents are famous!" Albus cried. "I think I have Hedwig's first job".

He opened Hedwig's cage and said, "Hedwig I have a job for you," and at these words Hedwig flew to Al's hand, "Take these to Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione, do you know who I'm talking about?" he asked. The bird nodded and flew out of the window

Just when Hedwig left the train the compartment door opened. To their horror, Scorpius Malfoy, entered the compartment, with his smug look. "Can I sit here? I was kicked out of my last compartment." Scorpius explained

" Get out of here Malfoy! Now!" Albus screamed "NOW! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"That's a bit harsh!" Scorpius said.

"Out!" James yelled. Scorpius, acknowledging defeat, left. But winked at Rose before he left, she giggled after winking discreetly at Rose, who looked at him surprised and suppressed a giggle.

"Rose, stay away from him! You heard what your mother said, he's bad news!" James proclaimed.

"Yeah I heard what Mum said, him and his dad are 2 different people, he can be so different and I plan on giving him a chance!" she screamed and stormed out of the carriage to find him.

"I guess there is nothing I can do" thought albus, as the compartment door opened again. A girl approximately James' age walked in.

"Hey Jannet!" James said excitedly as he stood up and hugged her. "

Jannet? Jannet who? "Albus asked.

"I'm Jannet Sibber, James' girlfriend." she said with a smile.

"Girl friend eh? That's why you have been borrowing Serabes from dad so often! To write her letters!" Albus exclaimed. "Hi I'm Albus, nice to meet you" Al said to Jannet.

"Ok well me and Jannet and I are going to be off now, you better change into your robes I can see Hogwarts!" he said pointing out of the window and as he and Jannet left.

Oh great Hogwarts! Albus thought. At last


End file.
